


戒烟

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 无疾而终的恋爱。是千→谦
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Oshitari Kenya
Kudos: 3





	戒烟

戒烟

千岁千里的运气总在很奇怪的地方用完。  
深夜烟瘾犯了，跑去便利店买包薄荷烟，结果遇到两波人在火拼，他只是买包烟路过，因为身材太高大，莫名其妙就被波及，两边都以为他是对方拉过来的外援，结果两边的人都将他往死里打，送到医院急救去了，医生说他断了六根肋骨，至少得住院一段时间。  
可是肋骨断了又不是什么大事，胸口是有点痛，但是能吃能喝能跳能跑，在医院待着的时间无聊得他发霉。一无聊就想抽烟，他是个老烟民，有什么不顺心的事情来根烟就好了，尼古丁真是个好东西。可是医院禁烟，千岁找了半天，才找到了医院后门一个小花圃，那边偏僻，抽烟没人能发现。不过在那里偷偷抽了好几次，还是被逮到现行了。  
逮到他的是一个儿科医生，叫忍足谦也。  
“医院不可以抽烟！！”  
这么一个看上去没什么力量的人，吼得还挺大声的。  
千岁笑了笑，凑了过去，故意往他脸上吐了一口烟。  
就是这样嘛。千岁千里就是个流氓，因为是个流氓才会断掉六根肋骨的。  
谦也抢过了他的烟，还是一脸气鼓鼓，“没收！”  
没收了一根他还有一包啊。千岁看着谦也手忙脚乱地找地方掐灭烟头的火，然后到处找可以扔烟头的垃圾桶。日本就是这一点不好，垃圾桶放置得这么少，根本就是反人类嘛，那些议员天天提无聊的议案也不好好考虑一下垃圾桶的问题。  
第二天千岁又去那里抽烟了，当然又被忍足谦也遇上了。  
是巧合吗？还是故意的？千岁的烟又被抢走，他本来以为谦也会气得打人，可能是看见他胸口缠着纱布吧，最后还是只有恶狠狠地教训他“不可以再抽烟了”。什么嘛，他父母一定没体罚过他，调皮的小孩不挨一顿打是不会记住教训的。  
所以第三天，千岁千里又和忍足谦也遇到了。  
“把全部烟交出来吧。”  
这次谦也伸出了手。看来是终于学得稍微聪明了那么一点啊。  
“我这次给了你，下次还可以买啊。”  
千岁笑眯眯地说，然后看着谦也气得脸都变圆了。  
“那你就不可以戒烟吗！你都受了这么严重的伤了，抽烟对身体真的不好，尤其是肺，还有呼吸道，还有很多很多！总之吸烟完全没有好处，你想活得长一点就给我戒烟！”  
“我知道啊。”  
“知道还不戒烟。”  
“抽烟是因为自己高兴所以抽，那戒烟又是为了谁高兴去戒呢？”  
千岁的话问得谦也一愣一愣的。  
看，傻掉了吧。他果然就是在温室里面长大的，没受过挫折吧。  
“我啊，交过很多女朋友，”千岁从他手上拿回了自己那包烟，然后抽了一根，含在嘴里，“然后，这些女孩子跟我说‘你戒烟吧’的时候，我都会跟她们分手。因为我发现啊，比起她们，我还是比较喜欢自己。”  
天大地大，自己的感受最大。  
爱情凭什么就不让他抽烟呢。千岁千里你可真是个坏男人啊。  
谦也瞪住千岁，踮起了脚伸手抢走了他嘴里那根烟。  
“总之就是不准抽。”  
“那我是为了谁不抽呢？”  
“为你自己。”  
“我就不能为了你不抽吗？”  
千岁脱口而出。不过其实也就是想看他手足无措的样子而已，怎么用话术调戏对方可是千岁最擅长的事情，正是因为如此他才能哄得到这么多女孩子做自己的女朋友啊，虽然没一个长久，大概三天就能看清楚千岁千里到底是怎么样的一个人吧。  
谦也叉着腰，用他认为的最严厉的语气说：“身体是你的，你要为自己着想。”  
“可是都没有别人为我着想，我为我自己着想有用吗？”  
哪里没有人为自己着想啦，他的妹妹美由纪也天天让他别抽了，可是不听就是不听啊。  
谦也凑近了一些，似乎是为了让自己的话在千岁听起来更加清晰一点。  
“我会为你着想，我就是为你着想才让你戒烟的，戒烟！记住了！”  
医生为病人着想啊，那还真的不错呢。为什么他一个骨科的病人要被一个儿科医生惦记着呢，都怪这根薄荷烟。  
可是啊，薄荷烟的味道真的很甜哦，下次再吹一个烟圈给他吧。  
所以第四天，千岁还是又去抽烟了。  
他来得早了点，谦也不在，可能是还没到午休的时间吧。没有谦也扯着嗓子在他耳边吼“戒烟”，他竟然觉得烟的味道变淡了，是不是买到假烟了？琢磨着这有的没的的事情的时候，嘴里的烟又被抢走了，千岁低头一看，就看到身高只到自己胸口的谦也仰着头，那双蓝蓝的眼睛瞪住自己。他的眼睛真的蛮好看的，是一种很深邃的蓝色，像海，无边无际，但是又很浅，什么情绪都藏不住，一看就看到底了。怎么办啊，这样的人很容易被骗的吧，就例如很容易被他这种不着调的人骗。  
“给你。”  
他没有再吼着“给我戒烟”，而是塞了一盒pocky给他。  
新品的柠檬挞口味。嗯，柠檬呢，酸的吧。千岁比较不喜欢酸的东西。  
“一下子戒烟还是会比较难的，用这个替代一下吧。”  
“当烟抽吗？”  
“烟瘾犯的时候咬住。”  
“我那是心瘾。”  
“那就告诉自己的心，pocky比烟味道好。”  
“唔……可是我把我的心放在你身上了啊，你替我告诉我的心听吧。”  
千岁很恰好地给他一个wink，谦也显然没有接到他的球。  
“你的心给我听好了！以后烟瘾犯了就咬住pocky，多咬咬就能把烟忘了。”  
“你都是这么劝人戒烟的吗？”  
“我的病人都是小孩子，才不需要戒烟。”  
“诶……那你也把我当小孩子看吧。”  
“没有长到一米九的小孩子。”  
“你就当我是超前发育的巨婴嘛。”  
千岁弯下腰，凑近谦也的脸，谦也直接把一盒pocky拍到他脸上，虽然没用什么力道。  
“戒烟！”  
千岁笑眯眯地拿住那盒pocky。  
“那如果我戒烟成功了，你就跟我在一起，好不好？”  
千岁就是说说而已，也不是认真的。  
“不好。”  
谦也斩钉截铁地拒绝了。  
哎呀，真讨厌呢，他还是第一次告白被拒。  
不过没关系啊，反正他还没戒烟成功。  
之后千岁千里还真的开始戒烟了，要是被他的朋友知道，肯定跌碎了眼镜。  
那个千岁千里竟然戒烟了，之前一大堆女朋友说爱得死去活来的劝他戒烟他都没有理，宠得不行的妹妹喊他戒烟他也没有理，现在竟然因为一盒pocky戒烟了，还是他不喜欢的柠檬挞口味。不过千岁吃过了才知道，柠檬挞口味跟柠檬口味是不一样的，多了一个挞字竟然甜上了很多，糅合了一些微酸的风情，就像那种、唔，什么呢，对了，是偶像剧会演的那种——“初恋的味道”。  
一包烟有20根，一盒pocky也有20根，这一定不是巧合。  
他对烟是真的心瘾，就是那种心痒痒的感觉，能知道吗？像是蚂蚁爬过的那种。  
他又去了医院后门的小花圃，没带烟，带着一盒pocky，不为什么，就是想要等等看，能不能见到那个人，然后告诉他，他真没抽烟。这跟幼儿园小朋友做得好问老师要小红花一个意思，他还想要老师给他一个香吻，好好鼓励他继续做得更好。  
千岁咬住pocky，假装自己抽着烟，还不忘时不时拿出来，吐了一口不存在的烟圈。  
都已经习惯了，连这种习惯都要改掉，看来难度比较大。  
谦也出现了，看见他手上的是pocky不是烟，笑了起来。  
原来他不生气的时候是这样的，他笑起来还蛮甜的嘛，千岁好像闻到了柠檬挞的香气，一定是因为pocky太香了。  
“很厉害嘛，千岁。”  
“哪里厉害？”  
“没有抽烟这一点很厉害？”  
不抽烟有什么好厉害的，这个人说话真的没什么技巧啊。  
“不抽烟的第一天，给你一个奖励吧。”  
“要给我一个吻吗？”  
“才不是呢！”  
第二盒pocky扔到他手上了，这次是奶油草莓味的。  
粉红色的饼干条很可爱嘛，他一个一米九的男人，还是一个会被黑社会当打手的男人，竟然要叼着粉红色的饼干条，当烟抽。  
“要继续加油哦，fight！”  
嘛，粉红色也没关系了。  
忍足谦也笑起来也是粉红色的。  
又再一天，千岁的主治医生说他的肋骨好多了，马上就可以出院了，不过千岁这时候不是太想出院，并不是医院住得太舒服，而是他还没戒到烟，他怕没了这个环境又忍不住去抽了，他那是心瘾，没有心药没法治。  
于是他借了个吉他，坐到小花圃里，等着忍足谦也出现。  
谦也带着pocky来了，今天中午夏天的太阳有点烫，晒得地面都蒸出了热波，然后千岁还要坐在滚烫滚烫的花圃边上弹吉他。弹什么好呢，就弹村下孝藏的《初恋》吧，这时候来点绿色的五月雨更好了。谦也也凑到了他身边，听他弹吉他，千岁这时候嘴里还叼着根pocky，粉红色的那个口味。弹到了“一句喜欢都说不出来的初恋”那里，谦也跟着唱了出来，小声的哼哼，啦啦啦、啦啦啦，根本不在调上。  
太阳太大了，晒得水分都要蒸发了，但是千岁觉得正好。  
说不定他真的可以戒烟了吧。  
“我今天也没抽烟，今天的奖励是什么？”  
如果是说好的香吻就更好了。啊、好像没跟谦也说好这个。  
“给，新的口味。”  
是特浓巧克力口味呢，会有点苦的吧。  
酸到甜再到苦吗？  
千岁决定要把这盒留下来，先不吃掉。  
主治医生跟千岁说明天就能出院了，妹妹美由纪说庆祝出院，明天要去订餐厅吃饭。电话里美由纪问他，是不是要订那种有可以吸烟的包厢，千岁说不用了，然后美由纪超夸张地说不抽烟你坐得住吗，千岁就说我现在戒烟了。这句话吓到了美由纪，美由纪拿着电话满屋子跑，满屋子叫，她的哥哥竟然要戒烟了。  
千岁觉得自己可以跟他宣布自己戒烟成功了。  
心瘾没了，就什么都没了，他那盒巧克力味的pocky还留着呢。  
拆了绷带的千岁千里在办理出院之前再去了一次小花圃，不过他从中午等到了下午，都没等到那个治好了他的心瘾的医生。  
始终还是等不到谦也，千岁决定主动出击。  
他还没去过儿科病房，不过儿科的忍足谦也似乎是一个名人。  
他听到了护士在讨论谦也的事情。  
“谦也医生终于要跟白石医生结婚啦。”  
“他们已经爱情长跑了很多年了哦，作为同性恋人来说，真的很不容易啊。”  
千岁静静的听，一米九四的身躯一动不动。  
谦也从病房走出来，看见了在儿科显得特别突兀的千岁。  
“千岁，”他朝他挥手，“我记得你今天就要出院了，还打算去给你送临别礼物。”  
“是啊，又是pocky吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这次是什么口味？”  
“薄荷味。”  
新的淡绿色的包装盒递到了他面前。  
薄荷味的东西都是这个颜色的吧，他之前很喜欢的薄荷烟的包装盒也是这种颜色的。  
“以后也要努力戒烟哦。”  
“我啊，”千岁抬起头，笑了出来，“以后都不会吸烟了。”

因为没有戒烟的理由了，既然现在已经不吸了，那就以后再也不要碰吧。  
好讨厌啊，怎么当时唱的歌变成了预言了。如果当时唱的不是村下孝藏的《初恋》就好了。


End file.
